The Legend of Spyro 4: Song of Hate
by themilkshakeman52
Summary: After the defeat of Malefor, Everyone believes Spyro and Cynder perished and are now trying to move on. However a old foe from the past is now free again after 1000 years and this foe has 3 faces.
1. introduction

Hello, this is my first time writing a story so please leave feedback where it can be. This story will be a mlp crossover with the legend of spyro universe where the sirens were banished their instead of the human world and takes place right after dawn of the dragon.

 **The Legend of Spyro: Song of Hate**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

In a far away place in the dragon realms, there was a small town isolated from the rest of the world where from the inside of the small cafe located in the town where different creatures were arguing for no apparent reason. Singing could be heard and green smoke could be seen trailing up into the singers necks. The smoke was being absorbed and disappeared out of nowhere, then one girl lifted up her head, her name was Aria Blaze. Aria is a purple dragoness that has horns curving down like pigtails, she said to the person in front of her "That was barely worth the effort Adagio, i'm tired of fast food I need a meal.". Another dragoness lifted up her head, her name was Adagio Dazzle.

Adagio is a orange dragoness that had horns pointing straight up and arching back slightly. She looked at Aria and said "The energy here is not the same as in the rest of the dragon realms, we can only gain so much power here." while narrowing her eyes and looking bored. Aria responded to her fellow dragoness by saying "I wish we were never sent to this awful place." While looking angry and irritated. Adagio responded with "Really I love it here." in a sarcastic manner. Then another dragoness lifted her head up, her name was Sonata Dusk.

Sonata was a blue dragoness that had horns that curved down like a pony tail. She looked at Adagio and responded "For realizes, because I think this place is the worst." sounding confused with Adagio. Aria looked at Sonata with a irritated face and said "I think you're the worst Sonata.". Sonata responded harshly back to Aria with "Oh yeah, while I think you're…". Her sentence was cut off by Adagio seeing frustrated at the two and said "I'll tell you one thing, being stuck heir with you two is not making this place any more bearable." sounding muffled when saying the last part.

A huge boom was heard in the sky, Adagio Dazzle turned around to see around and looked in the sky with interest as a huge purple light appeared. She ran outside the building with keen interest as her fellow dragonesses looked at her. The light faded away and something felt different to Adagio as her red jewel from her neck glowed just for a short while. She said out loud while still staring at the sky "Huh did you see that.", A evil smirk then appeared upon her face. She turned around to look at her fellow dragons and said "Do you know what this means.".

Sonata and Aria then looked at each other confused with Adagio's statement and could only respond with "Huh.". Adagio looked irritated at them, she then pulled Aria close to her and said "The magic that sealed us here is now broken.". Aria replied with "But the seal that kept us here has existed for over 1000 years, why would it be broken now.". Adagio grinned at Aria and responded happily "It doesn't matter, were finally free to go wherever we want in the dragon realms.". Adagio then slowly walked forwarded with her wings wide spread and said to her fellow dragons "Which means we're gonna use are powers to make every creature in this pathetic little world adore us.". Aria and Sonata than followed Adagio and had evil grins on their faces as while when they looked upon the sky, their pendants glowing a sickening red.


	2. Musical Showcase

I understand that I has some typos in the last chapter, I will try to make sure that does not happen again.

 **The Legend of Spyro: Song of Hate**

 **Chapter 2: Musical showcase**

In the dragon city of warfang, things were going great there after the war. New buildings were being put up, surviving dragons had moved to the city after the war with Malefor was declared over, and a huge event was taking place to honor Spyro and Cynder. A small group of dragons were sitting together in the field outside the dragon temple in warfang. Their names being Flameous(who liked to be called Flame), Ember, Comet, and Nova. Flame was a red dragon that looked a lot like Spyro.

Ember was a pink dragoness that had a heart shaped jewel on her neck(a gift from her mom before dying during the great war). Comet was a green dragon who shared qualities with the earth guardian Terrador. Nova was a black dragon much like Cynder except he was male. They were outside along with fellow dragons working on posters for the upcoming musical showcase event going on in the city to celebrate Spyro and Cynder. Sparx was hovering around the group, he then turned to face Flame and said "Can I help?". Flame stopped what he was doing and said to Sparx "No thanks Sparx, we got it from here.".

The three guardians than walked outside to see what all the young dragons were currently doing to participate in the event. The three guardians being Terrador the earth guardian, Cyril the ice guardian, and Volteer the electric guardian. Terrador than spoke up and every dragon turned their heads to look at him. He then responded with "Good work everyone, I believe this event will go great with all the help were getting from all of your contributions.". He then left the stage while Flame and his friends including Sparx went back inside the dragon temple to practice their music.

Flame and his friends were in a band called the Red Flames, Flame was the lead guitarist, Ember played the keyboard, Comet played Base, and Nova played the drums. They were getting ready to play their song when Comet made a comment saying "I believe that even though this war did destroy our lives, it brought us more closer than ever before.". Flame than responded with "Yeah,Yeah,Yeah.. Let's just get to practicing". Everyone than prepared their instruments and got ready to play when Nova yelled out while tapping his sticks together 1...2...3.

All singing together:

"There was a time where we were apart but that's behind us now

See how we've made a brand new start

And the future's looking' up (Ah-oh, ah-oh)

And when you walk around there's friends everywhere

Yeah, we're all together forever, oh yeah!"

[Chorus]

"We are all together

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)

And I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh."

Flame:

"There was a time we couldn't be all together."

Comet:

"The war separated you and me and it left us on our own."

Nova:

"But now you walk around and friends are everywhere."

All singing:

"Yeah, we are all together now forever, ah-oh yeah!"

[Chorus]

"We are all together

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)

And I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh.

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever."

They now had stopped playing while Sparx was cheering them on from behind. Flame made the comment while talking to his fellow friends "If we keep on practicing the way we are, we're going to totally impress everyone at the celebration event.". Volteer appeared behind them and said "Excuse me Sparx but there are 3 new dragonesses that have asked for a tour and you're the only available person to do it.". Sparx looked back at Volteer and said "sure thing.".

Sparx left the others and went to the front of the temple to meet these new girls. He made it to the front of the temple and asked "Hey, my name is Sparx. Are you the new girls I'm supposed to show around." while smiling. Then one of the girls appeared walked forward responding with "We are." This dragoness being Adagio Dazzle. Sparx looked at three and responded with "Warfang is a wonderful city, I'm sure you will fit in just fine.". Adagio along with Sonata and Aria following Sparx than responded with "Oh yes, we really sense there's something **magical** about this place." while smiling as Aria and Sonata were simply smirking.

Sparx gave the dragonesses a tour of the temples many different places. He looked behind to see if they were still with him and when they were he smiled back saying "This is the guardians chamber, the library's over there.". Sparx than sees something and says "Oh, I forgot." while looking at the three by saying "Were a big musical event to celebrate Spyro and Cynder. Pretty much everyone in the city is just excited about it." sounding very energetic. Adagio than smiled while turning back to look at her fellow dragonesses by replying with "Huh, a musical showcase." while giving off her signature smirk. Sparx continued to talk to them by saying "I'm sure since your new in the city, the guardians will let you sign up since you're interested.".

Aria responded with "While we have been known to sing from time to time." while looking praised. Sonata than ran forward with her wings high up saying "HELLO, we sing like all the time, it's how we get people to do what we want.". Adagio turns around to look at Sonata making a shut up motion with her claw while Sparx looks on a little confused. Sonata than with a goofy facial expression responds with "What did I say?". Adagio than points at Sonata while turning around to face Sparx by saying "What you meant to say is that being in this musical showcase, sounds like a great way to make new friends." while she gives off a nice smile.

Sonata than responds with "Oh yeah, that's what I meant to say.. I.. meant.. Say.". Aria than looks at Sonata with grumpy face and says "Yeah and what you have would said if you weren't the worst." Sonata looks shocked but then responds with "You are.". Adagio than jumps in front of Sparx and says "You have to excuse them, their idiots.". Aria than looks at Sparx all grumpy like while Sonata has a nice smile on her face and Adagio just giving off a smirk. Sparx than still seems confused by what just transpired, he then sees Adagio rubbing a red jewel on her neck and notices all three have the same thing. Sparx decides to make conversation and says "Wow, those are pretty where did you.." Sparx tries to get close to Adagio's jewel for a better look but Adagio stops him by grabbing him in her claw all with a scorn on her face.

Adagio than lets Sparx free and laughs a little bit while saying "Sorry, these pendants mean a awful lot to us. We would just for anything to happen to them.". Adagio than proceeds to walk away with Aria while Sonata still stares at Sparx. She is then pulled away by Aria while Sparx looks towards them asking himself 'I feel like something's off about those three, more off than Cynder was back at the dragon temple in the swamp.". He then checks a clock nearby and says "While time to go join the others in the dining hall for lunch.".


	3. Let's have a battle

**The Legend of Spyro: Song of Hate**

 **Chapter 3: Let's have a battle**

Lunch time had just come after Sparx gave the tour to the three new dragonesses. Sparx did not eat the food dragons ate since after all he is a dragonfly. He went into the dining hall where all young dragons including the other creatures that lived in the city, such as moles would cook the food the dragons would then have. Sparx flew over to the table that Flame and the others sat at. When Sparx made it there, Comet asked him "So how was the tour.". Sparx thought to himself for a moment before responding with "I don't know.. It's just these new girls.. There was something off about them.".

Nova responded playfully by making facial expressions saying "So off like this, or off like this, or..or". Flame stopped Nova before he could continue with "Perhaps you should just let Sparx tell us.". Sparx looked at all of them and responded "That's just it, I can't put my finger on it. They were just acting sort strange around.". Flame started smirking to himself saying "I don't care if they act weird, I'm just hoping one of them is attractive.". Sparx started laughing to himself after Flame made that comment.

Outside the dining room doors, waiting there were Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. Adagio was smirking at the door in an evil manner and turned around to her fellow dragons and said "This is it girls, the moment we have been waiting for.". Sonata flew excitedly into the air for a brief moment screaming "LUNCH!". Adagio smacked herself with her claw than responded "NO!, the chance to get our true magic power back." in an aggressive tone. Sonata looked dumbfounded for a minute before saying "Oh.. Right". Adagio turned back to the door seeing all the people inside smirking with her response being "Our voices are just strong enough to make everyone want something so badly, they will fight to get it.".

Aria did not look interested at all, with her response being "So were just going to do what we always do. Stir up some trouble than feed off the negative energy. Some plan Adagio.". Adagio look shocked at what her ally had to say and responded with "It won't be the same as the times before. The magic here in warfang is the strongest. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get all of the dragon realms to do our bidding." she grinned. Sonata than made the comment which got Adagio's attention "But we can get lunch after right. It's taco Tuesday.". Adagio than went right into Sonata's face and said "Just follow my lead!.". Aria smirked than said to herself "Or my lead.". Adagio looked ticked at Aria and grabbed her with a claw and responded harshly "My lead!.". She let go of Aria as they prepared to open the doors to the dining hall and begin their plan.

Adagio:

"We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock the realm

We thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?"

Aria and Sonata:

"Shine brighter."

Adagio:

"Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?"

All 3 together:

"Me and you,

You and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?"

Adagio:

"You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best."

All 3 together:

"Ah, ahh-ahh."

All 3 together:

"Battle!

You wanna win it

Let's have a battle,

Battle of the bands

Let's have a battle,

We'll go all in it

Let's have a battle,

Battle,

Battle

Battle of the bands

Battle!"

Unnamed Dragoness:

"I can beat you!"

All 3 together:

"Battle!"

Unnamed Dragoness #2:

"Ha! You wish!"

All 3 together:

"Battle!"

Frost:

"I so want this!"

All 3 together:

"Battle!"

Unnamed Dragon:

"Not if I get it first!"

Everyone:

"Me and you,

You and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

I'm going up and winning the audition

Battle!

We wanna win it

Let's have a battle,

Battle of the bands

Let's have a battle,

We'll go all in it

Let's have a battle,

Battle,

Battle

Battle of the bands!"

Sparx and his friends did know how to respond to what was going on or what that green smoke was or why everyone was fighting and also why the green smoke was being sucked up by those jewels on their necks. The only comment heard was from Nova and he said "Oh. There that kind of off."


	4. The Chornicler

**The Legend of Spyro: Song of Hate**

 **Chapter 4: The Chronicler**

Sparx and the others just left the cafeteria after what occurred. They all had confused faces on them with dead complete silence as they walked down the hall of the temple. Sparx broke the silence when he said to all of them "Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark power, how else could you explain what happened back there.". Comet looked over at Sparx with a calm tone replying "Don't worry Sparx, when we tell the guardians what those three are doing, they will be kicked to the curb in no time.", Sparx replied with "Hopefully".

Terrador was looking through a glass stain window with a questionable look on his face. While staring outside he said "Dark magic, I find that very hard to believe.". He turned around to face Sparx and the others and sat down on his chair replying with "Those three girls came to us earlier and were absolutely delightful.". Cyril came to the front of them while facing terrador saying to them "Perhaps your just trying to make them look bad because there new here.". Flame responded harshly with "That's not why, we all saw what happened in the dining hall.". Terrador looked at with a questioning stare with his response being "Yes, but your band is supposed to be in the musical showcase event.". Flame responded back with "Yes.", Cyril looked back than said "Perhaps your all just worried that the dazzlings will steal your spotlight.". Comet than chimed in with "The dazzlings?", Terrador looked back and said "It's the name of their musical group, that's why they came over here earlier to sign up for the showcase, even sung a little song to us.". Comet looked shocked than responded with "They did.". Terrador than said "Yes, and we think having a battle of the bands instead is a marvelous idea." while all the guardians including him eyes flashed green.

Sparx along with his friends were now sitting outside of the temple in a field with Flame saying "they have gotten to everybody.". Nova responded with a smile on his face "Not everybody!", Comet looked to all of them and said "Nova is right, we were there when the dazzlings were singing and we weren't affected, it's like something protected us.". Ember was looking down while responding to Comet while saying "If only the purple dragon Spyro were here, he probably would know what to do.". Comet said "While that's a problem, we don't know if he and Cynder are even alive after saving the world, no one has seen them in weeks.". Flame then looked hopeful and replied with "I think I know how we can get in touch with Spyro."

Flame walked over to his own room with his friends behind them. He flew up to a shelf with items of value and grabbed a book. He flew down and said to his friends "when my father Ignitus left to go to come here to warfang during the war while I stayed away, he gave this book that allows me to communicate with him, if my father is still alive somewhere than maybe there is a chance he's still with Spyro and Cynder.". All of them looked hopeful and excited as Flame wrote in the book. Flame wrote the words "Dear Dad.".

Over on the white isle, Ignitus sat down while in the Chroniclers chamber going through texts of history. He spotted a book with a flame symbol that was glowing nonstop. Ignitus recognized the book as the copy of the magic he had to communicate with his son Flame. He went over and grabbed the book and opened the most recent page and read what Flame wrote. He said to himself "They are in grave danger.". He looked up to the chamber with a serious expression while saying to himself "I need to contact Spyro while he's dreaming and tell him what's going on in warfang.".


	5. Spyro's history lesson

**The Legend of Spyro: Song of Hate**

 **Chapter 5: Spyro's history lesson**

In the valley of avalar, a purple dragon and a black dragoness were sleeping under a tree. These two dragons had a few weeks ago saved the entire world from breaking apart because of the destroyer. This purple dragon named Spyro was currently sleeping right next to Cynder, his wing draped over her. Spyro was currently sleeping alongside Cynder, Spyro seemed calm and relaxed until he was pulled out of his dream to go to the dream realm. Spyro was confused at first till he said to himself "This is the chroniclers realm, why would I be here.". Ignitus showed up and appeared to Spyro and said to him "Because the world needs you right now Spyro.".

Spyro looked over and saw Ignitus and was shocked, he thought he died in the ring of fire. Spyro was overcome with joy and tears in his eyes as he ran over to hug Ignitus. He looked to Ignitus with a smile and said "I thought I lost you Ignitus!". Ignitus looked down smiling as well, but his mood changes instantly when he says "I wish we could have a happy reunion Spyro. But now is not the time.". Spyro looked puzzled responding with "What's going on Ignitus?". Ignitus grabbed a book and said to Spyro "There is a piece of history you must know from Malefor's past in order to stop this new evil threat.". Spyro looked on and said "What is this new evil Ignitus.". Ignitus went closer to Spyro and said "This threat is not just one, but three faces of evil. They call themselves the sirens!.".

Spyro looked very confused and asked the simple question of "What's a siren Ignitus?". Ignitus opened the book and looked over to Spyro and said "The sirens are deadly but beautiful creatures that have the ability to charm creatures with their music. But in order to keep this power, they have to feed off of the negative emotions of others. The more of the negative energy they consume, the stronger their voices become and they can spread there dark influence even farther.". Spyro looked at the book and the images of what the sirens used to look like. He then looked up to Ignitus and asked "How were they stopped?". Ignitus looked down and said "Malefor when he was your age managed to stop them by casting a curse that was connected to his life force to seal them away in an unknown place in our realm where there power would be very little.". Spyro looked shocked and responded with "When me and Cynder defeated Malefor, his life force was taken away when he was sealed in the crystal, the curse was broken and now the sirens are free in warfang.".

Ignitus responded with "Yes Spyro, which is why you and Cynder need to go to warfang and find some way to stop them, the spell they cast on everyone there is just the beginning of their plan. Sparx and his new friends are not affected by their spell and can help you figure out what you need to do. Now I have to wake you up Spyro, but we will see each other again soon.". Spyro was than blinded by a light till he jumped up in the air shocked. That's when he was realized he was still in the valley of avalar and how he probably just woke Cynder up. Cynder looked at Spyro worried while trying to comfort him "Sweetie, what's wrong". Spyro looked back at her and simply said "The chronicler contacted me in my sleep, we have to end our little romantic vacation and go back to warfang.". Cynder looked at him with an understanding expression saying "Okay, let's get going." while sounding a little disappointed.

2 hours later:

Sparx and the others were just sitting by waiting for something to happen. Flame broke the silence by saying "I guess they really are gone.". When out of nowhere Spyro and Cynder landed on the ground with Sparx yelling in joy to see him by hugging his muzzle. Spyro responded with "It's good to see you to Sparx.", Spyro than looked at the other dragons along with Cynder and broke the reunion with "And I got some bad news about those new dragonesses.".


End file.
